Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by May Green Emeralds
Summary: Harry's 6th year is tougher, as Voldemort causes more pain. Read and review, new story.
1. A Dursley Summer

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
Chapter One: A Very Dursley Summer  
  
Authors Note: I changed it totally! Whole diffrent story, based on book rumors! AND DON'T WORRY NO ROMANCE WITH MY OC(original character!) She may turn out to be VERY IMPORTANT. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I DO OWN SABELLA RITTLE AND CHARACTERS THAT ARENT IN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS!  
  
Summary: Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts keeps getting more tough, and his battle with Voldemort more intese as he keeps loosing loved ones.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter lay on his bedroom bed, with the Daily Prophet laying beside him. He sighed as he rolled on his side, thinking of his dear Sirius Black's death. Sirius Black, his godfather, died because of him. Everyone told Harry it wasn't his fault. But it was. Harry was trying to get over Sirius's death, but he couldn't. He was bored and lonely, so he couldn't get his mind off of Sirius, who hadn't even had his name cleared. This summer, the Dursley's weren't that bad. They had all these questions about Harry's world, even the muggles knew Voldemort was back. Everyone knew now. Muggles and magic folk alike. They were all scared, and the magical world even more so then the muggles, who had no idea of how they would die, if they came into Voldemort's presence.   
  
Harry was writing to Ron, who had told him Harry had to stay at the Dursley's until summer was over. Harry had later received a letter from Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, explaining why. 'It is for your protection, Harry, you're safe with the Dursley's. Just don't do any magic. Keep your wand with you at all times.' Now that Harry understood the prophecy, he understood the protection thing. Harry figured that it was better to battle Voldemort if he was at Hogwarts, therefore he could have help.   
  
  
  
Harry Potter had gotten a lot of sympathy letters from Ginny, Luna, Ron and Hermione. Also some from members of the Order, who explained that they did want to come and take him away from those 'horrible muggles', but couldn't. Harry and Luna had become friends, he felt like he could relate to her in some ways. Ginny had talked him into writing her. She was very convincing. Harry seemed to be writing a lot to his friends, and had received better letters, too. Ron had been complaining about Ginny, saying she should date Harry. Harry laughed, knowing his best friend just wanted Ginny to date him so Ron wouldn't have to worry. Harry didn't grieve all the time, mostly at night.   
  
Harry was waiting for Hedwig, excpecting letters, of course. He was happy when she arrived, carrying letters from his friends. The one on the top was from Luna. He opened it carefully, as he read her letter(which she had written in a purplish grey color). She had told him not to grieve on Sirius's death, for he wouldn't want Harry to do that.  
  
  
  
Harry read his other letters, which were from Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and a letter from some of the memebers of the Order. They were all having a good summer. Ginny and Hermione did 'girl things', while Harry spent time with Fred and George, coming up with new pranks and testing them on eachother. The Order had been researching something that might defeat Voldemort, they said they would tell Harry later, for they would need his help, and the Weasley's. Harry was confused, but didn't think much of it.   
  
  
  
"Harry! GET DOWN HERE!" Shouted Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt(which he often thought it had to be some crazy mistake). Harry rolled his eyes, putting down his letters reluctantly. He made sure he carried his wand with him. There were Death Eaters and Dementors on the loose. Harry made his way into the kitchen, where Petunia stood with Uncle Vernon and Dudley.  
  
"What?" he asked bitterly.   
  
"We're leaving to go shopping. You have to get out of our house, so nothing funny will happen...like last time," Petunia said, pushing him out of the kitchen and into the entryway. Vernon opened the door and shut it as soon as they were outside. He locked it.  
  
"You know, I can just unlock it with magic," Harry replied, having fun with the Dursley's, who wouldn't take Harry's wand away because Voldemort was back.   
  
  
  
"If you do, then no meals," said Vernon. Harry smirked.  
  
"I can just cast a curse on you, then you'll have to do whatever I say," Harry replied, remembering the curse called the Imperius Curse. He could just see them now, doing whatever nasty Harry wanted. It made Harry really happy.  
  
"You aren't allowed to do magic away from home!" Petunia yelled, and with that, the three loaded into their car. Harry decided he should go for a walk, a way to get things off of his mind. He walked slowly, his eyes looking at the clean, concrete ground.He didn't know where he was walking, he just was walking. His thoughts were wondering everywhere. From Sirius, to Ginny, to Hogwarts, to Voldemort.   
  
He walked by number 9, Private Drive, were a girl, with flowing black hair and emerald eyes that could enchant you, was holding a rat. A rat, Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew. The girl noticed him starring at her, and smiled as she got up from her spot, carrying the rat with her. "Hello,"she said,"Can I help you?"  
  
"Oh," he said,"Sorry...is that your pet rat?" Harry looked at it, and looked for a missing 'finger'.  
  
"Yes...his name's Pete. Found him, my parents wanted to kill him, I decided to keep him as a pet," she said, petting him gently,"I'm going to go put him, up, okay?" Harry nodded. *Should've asked her if I could hold Pete!*Harry thought to himself, as he watched her run inside. She was back rather fast.  
  
"Sorry...but what's your name?" Harry asked. He had forgotten to ask her, but this was rather weird for him, to talk to muggle in this neighborhood, who didn't seem to think he went to a school for crimnal boys.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm Sabella Rittel," she said,"May I ask yours?" *Sabella Rittle...Rittle...Riddle...ha, like Tom Riddle would have a daughter! Besides, the girl is a muggle!*Harry thought to himself*She does resemble him though...*  
  
"Harry Potter," he said, shaking her hand," You look like...an old...friend of mine." Harry didn't know why he said Tom Riddle was 'an old friend', but he guessed it would be strange to say he was an 'old enemy' to her. It'd probably insult her.  
  
"Really? What is his name?" Sabella asked. Harry didn't know whether or not he should say 'Tom Riddle'. He didn't think the muggles knew him by Tom Riddle. So he didn't see any harm.  
  
"Tom Riddle," he replied," Funny. Your Sabella Rittle, and he's Tom Riddle. Any relation?"   
  
"No,"Sabella replied, rather quickly,making Harry look at her kind of strange,"No Riddle's on our family tree. By the way, it is Bella." Harry was suspicious of Sabella, he really couldn't trust anyone who looked like Tom Riddle and had a last name similiar to his.   
  
"Well...er, I guess I better go, Bella. Bye," Harry replied.  
  
"Bye, nice meeting you!" Sabella said, before Harry left. He nodded in agreement. As he left, a smile crossed her face, as she ran excitedly into her house.  
  
please review! I need you to review! EVERYONE WHO READS THIS REVIEW! SAY SOMETHING! PLEASE! 


	2. Authors Note on Sabella

Sabella(an authors note)  
  
Sabella is NOT a main character, I only create ORIGINAL CHARACTERS for an obstacle in Harry's life.The story is still about Harry and his life, but Sabella isn't a main character in his life. She's not perfect, and he's not head-over-heals for her. Just so you won't hate me or anything, so don't flame.In the last chapters is when she is important,but not romanticly. The first chapters don't show her bad side, too much.  
  
MAY GREEN EMERALDS 


End file.
